grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Daily Defense
Daily Defense is a daily dungeon mode in the Battle System where the objective is to defend an immobile character or object from the siege of monsters. Currently, there are 5 dungeons with each floor stacking 10% damage dealt reduction of either physical or magical attack damage for the player's team, depending on the day and the dungeon. There is only one free entry per day and by entering again will require a certain amount of Gems. Demon Elimination Plan *'Availability': Monday and Saturday *'Tip': The received magic damage of monsters is reduced (10% ~ 80%) *'Recommended Units': *'Rewards': 8 ~ 15x , 3 ~ 5x Introduction Mari: In order to attack Teroka, we must have magical devices prepared. Please stop the enemies from interrupting me. Story Mari: I will start up the device. While I am operating the device, I will not be able to move. Please protect me properly. Urca: You must block that magic! ---- Kiwi: That one is calling over his comrades. You must stop him! ---- Charon: Hihihihi. Kill them all! Apple: There is no way for us to go there. You must destroy the cannons using ranged attacks. ---- Mari: Preparations are complete. Good job everyone. Mine Elevator *'Availability': Tuesday and Sunday *'Tip': The received physical damage of monsters is reduced (10% ~ 80%) *'Recommended Units': *'Rewards': 8 ~ 15x , 20,000 ~ 200,000x Introduction Dolly: I found something amazing in the mines-baa! I'm going to take it up to the surface using the elevator-baa. Could you help me-baa? Story Dolly: The mined Prana stones must be protected until they get to land-baa. We need to be careful-baa. The guys at the association are fussy and it will be an issue if they want us to dig it up again-baa. ---- Baron Dmitri: Fufu. These days I had been living life with indignity... Finally, a chance has appeared! This mineral looks very valuable... ---- Baron Dmitri: Ugh... Well, aren't you good at dodging! But how about this?! They are mass produced Duchi! ---- Baron Dmitri: I will be your opponent! ---- Dolly: Whew~ Thanks-baa! Everything ended well, thanks to your help-baa. Special Delivery *'Availability': Wednesday and Saturday *'Tip': The received magic damage of monsters is reduced (10% ~ 80%) *'Recommended Units': *'Rewards': 8 ~ 15x , 5 ~ 40x Introduction Lydia: The VP of a big trading company has requested transportation of his personal items. It's been a long time since our shop received work, so it has to be done right. Story Lydia: So all it needs to do is take a quick boat ride... Looks like an easy way to make money. Okay, just a little bit longer and... Aaaahhh!!! It's Captain Claw! Noo! I'm done for. Captain Claw: Hihihihi! 'tis been a while since we've seen some good prey! Alas! Men! Plunder those fools! ---- Captain Claw: Men, aboard their ship! We don't need anything else. Just get the treasure! ---- Captain Claw: I didn't want t' 'ave t' use this... Lydia: It's a cannon! If you don't quickly destroy it then the treasures will all be destroyed. ---- Captain Claw: I will handle this myself! ---- Henry: Well, eet's enough to be ahcceptahble, Going fahrwahrd, try to do a bettair jahb. Mandragora's Sapling *'Availability': Thursday and Sunday *'Tip': The received physical damage of monsters is reduced (10% ~ 80%) *'Recommended Units': *'Rewards': 8 ~ 15x , 1000 ~ 2400x Introduction Mandragora: The forest monsters and demons have invaded the farm. If the sapling isn't protected, there won't be a harvest next year... Story Mandragora: This is terrible! The forest monsters and demons invaded the farm. Kyle: Forest monsters...? What did you forget to pay wages? Mandragora: What kind of person do you see me as... Anyway, at the very least the sapling must be protected. Or else there will be nothing to harvest next year. ---- Rocco: Fufu. The time for revenge has come! I've brought something very good for me. Cindy: Isn't that a poisonous spore flower? Mandragora: Those fools brought an invasive species... Kyle: You sound like an educational program... Mandragora: Those guys, their roots haven't fully grown yet so they should die right away! ---- Mandragora: I can't just stand and watch. I'll give you something that will help you. Kyle: No way, you're just going to ask for payment later. Mandragora: How could you twist my pure intentions... Eat it or not, do whatever you want! Carnero: It's finnnally time for my revenge to be fulfilled! ---- Carbon: Flames! Rage on! ---- Kyle: No way! Is it shadow clone magic...? I can't tell which ones are real and which ones are fake... Mandragora: It's obviously the one in the middle with the health bar... ---- Mandragora: It's not like you guys did an amazing job... Just take this and disappear... Desert's Curse *'Availability': Friday and Saturday *'Tip': The received magic damage of monsters is reduced (10% ~ 80%) *'Recommended Units': *'Rewards': 8 ~ 15x , 50 ~ 400x Introduction Sachi: The remaining demons in the desert are trying to get their hands on evil powers! Will you come with me to stop the enemy's plot? Story Sachi: Oh my! So many of you came to help Sachi! Yeap~! With everyone's help, Sachi will never lose! ---- Sachi: Ah! That's a corrupt cat statue! If you don't destroy it quickly then a curse will be placed upon us! However, if you destroy it quickly, the curse will be cast upon the enemy! ---- Marjoram: Hihihihi! Obediently hand over Osiris' heart! ---- Sachi: Yay~! Everyone... Victory dance for you!! Trivia *Sachi only appeared in Daily Defense and does not show up in Adventure. **The stories in Daily Defense are likely non-canon as well thus Sachi was never truly encountered by Grandiel's group. Gallery Videos References __FORCETOC__ Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Contents